


A Schnee Holiday

by Big_Diesel



Series: The IzuRWBY Collection [4]
Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Attempted Seduction, Blackmail, Dark Comedy, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Whitley Schnee, Femdom, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Genderbending, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Harems, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, MILFs, Master/Pet, Mistress, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Oblivious Midoriya Inko, Older Woman/Younger Man, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Rape, Romance, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, Smut, Son Complex, Supportive Midoriya Inko, Threesome - F/F/M, Tsundere Weiss Schnee, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: Izuku learns from his mother that the Schnee family are coming to visit. Upon their arrival, each Schnee has their eyes set on having him as their personal pet. Why Izuku and what plans do they have for him? {AU} {OOC Schnee Family x Izuku} {Weiss x Winter x Willow x Izuku}
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Weiss Schnee, Midoriya Izuku/Weiss Schnee/Willow Schnee/Winter Schnee, Midoriya Izuku/Whitley Schnee, Midoriya Izuku/Willow Schnee, Midoriya Izuku/Winter Schnee, White Emerald - Relationship
Series: The IzuRWBY Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914700
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	A Schnee Holiday

_**Hey, guys! This is GOTA with another installment of the 'IzuRWBY collection.' Unlike our other stories, this story returns back to our first love - femdom. In this story, Izuku learns from his mother that the Schnee family are coming to visit. Upon their arrival, each Schnee has their eyes set on having their personal pet, Izuku. What plans do they have for him? Read and see! This is an OOC Schnee family x OOC Izuku story.** _

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon at the Midoriya residence as Izuku was lying in his bed watching the paranormal movie, _Trace._ Eating popcorn and drinking barley tea as he watched as the main characters were finding solutions of cheating death after invoking a demon in their realm, he wasn't spooked by the obviosity of the movie. However, he admired the originality and creativity of the film. As he was wiping popcorn grease onto his shirt, he saw his door opened.

"Afternoon, sweetie." His happy-go-lucky, whimsical mother was holding a laundry with fresh, laundered clothes. Izuku gave her the peace sign as he was heavily invested in the film to speak.

She clicked her tongue. The thought of teenagers that couldn't spare a millisecond to speak to their mothers was beneath her. She shrugged her shoulders as she was putting up his laundry. Izuku scooted a few inches to the side as his mother was partially blocking the television. He wasn't making fun of his overweight mother, but was stating facts. Despite attempts of moving to see the movie, it would be for naught. He rolled over to his stomach and put the movie on pause. Upon doing so, his mother quickly turned with a pleasant grin. "I knew my humming and blocking the television would have your attention."

He blew through his nose. "You know most parents would verbalize their feelings."

"And most teens should recognize one's body language, Icchan," retorted his mother sharply as she closed his drawer with her butt. "Besides, there is something I need to inform you while you are off for spring break."

The emerald-haired teen internally sighed. What did his mother ostentatiously plan for him this upcoming week? He was certain that the calendar on the refrigerator beside the list of things to achieve his mother's weight loss that it was cleared. With his father overseas for the next several months, he wasn't expecting any paternal visits. Unless the occasional visits from Uncle Toshi.

And that alone was a can of worms he wouldn't dare touch.

He took steady breaths, preparing for any list of excuses to forgo any responsibility from his mother dearest. "So, what's the sitch?"

She put her finger to her lip. Whenever his mother would perform this action, she was strategizing. They were birds of a feather. So, he knew that he and his mother were mindfully playing _Battleship._ He could tell how her eye was twitching and focusing on his calendar on the bulletin board. He noticed she was focusing on the stack of homework that he wasn't going to finish until the midnight hour of school. He wouldn't dare blink. It was game on with friendly fire.

"Well, as you know, dear that I have my usual tea and scone talk with the ladies…" She was interrupted by her son. "Time out, Mom! Didn't we make an agreement that I would do _a_ tea ceremony quarterly?" He reached into the nightstand and pulled out a binder. He reached for his glasses as he scanned the thin notebook containing their agreement. He placed his finger on the statement in question. "Here it is. Section B, Clause S: Izuku will only fulfill contractual terms with tea ceremonies once every three months." He looked into his smartwatch. "And since you had a recent ceremony with the housewives just a little over a month ago, I believe that I am cleared of responsibilities for the next two months." He closed the binder, leaning back onto the bedpost and crossing his legs. He was actually feeling perky about the studies of law. He was grateful that Iida had taught him a thing or two about due process.

Inko remained motionless. She swayed her finger, clicking her tongue in the process. "Nuh huh! Although it is true that the agreement was made, did you read Clause F, Subsection U? Mmm?!"

Izuku looked perplexed, if not confused when seeing the Cheshire smile on his mother's face. He went back to the binder and opened to the section in question. His eyes glared at the tiny print below the agreement.

_In an event that we are to entertain guests that aren't residents of this prefecture or uncommon guests, then Izuku Midoriya is required to serve as manservant of his mother and her fellow maidens without any discretions or else face consequences of his mother's choosing._

The musk of Inko's perfume directed his attention as her fingers were pointing at the dotted line. "That is your signature. Is it not? Only you can make your I's look like L's." She crossed her arms, showing her accomplishment of finding a loophole. "Just like I am Light Yagami. I won't be taking any L's here." She displayed a peace sign before sticking out her tongue. "I win!"

Charlie Brown would be a close second with Izuku's aaugh expression when realizing this defeat. "Mom, please! I just want a holiday without taking care of cheek pinchers. And for once, can it be my face."

"Nope," she retorted melodically. "Besides, I think it is good to be a help around the house." She poked at his stomach. "I am not the one to talk, but Hisashi isn't the only one with a dad bod."

"Mom! So, I picked up a couple of pounds. I can sweat it off when I take my Provisional exam when I get back."

"Well, _provision_ yourself to aid me on this," interjected Inko. "if you want to continue having your allowance, play at the arcade with your friends, and want to cook you breakfast."

"I live on campus during the school year, I can always get a job," replied Izuku casually with a hint of slyness in his voice. "For the record, Mom, I can cook my own breakfast. I am sixteen." It was left with a slight chuckle, which appeased the teenager.

Inko produced a darkened frown, creating a tense aura in the room. She took a breath. "Forgive me, baby, for this. Remember your father's Toilet Thinker."

The emerald-haired teen gasped when hearing those words coming from her lips. "What do you know about that?"

The Toilet Thinker was a prized statue that his father purchased from an art exhibit in the United States. A one-of-a-kind authentic statue and only one has been produced in the world. Hisashi had the statue located in his study. That day, Izuku was practicing his swing for the upcoming golf tournament he was going to do with Katsuki's father, Masaru, due to the fact that he couldn't make it to the game, so he allowed Izuku to stand in his place. It was there when he made a wrong turn and broke the head of the statue. Panicked, he resorted to super glue and paint to hide his mess.

Inko crossed her legs, smiling at the accomplishment of her discovery. "Now, Icchan, dear. You know I love you and the things you do for me, or lack thereof, but you know you will be licking your father's loafers for a year if he finds out." She made a tiny whisper. "And you know how your father _loves_ Italian loafers."

Izuku wiped the sweat from his forehead. "So, this tea ceremony. What is the plan?"

"Well, since you've asked." Izuku's mother got herself comfortable as she sat on her son's bed. "I have spoken with your father." She said as she was holding onto his stuffed All Might toy. "Do you remember the recent account that he was working on?"

How couldn't he forget, Izuku asked himself. He remembered a few months ago that his father was working with a company in the private sector. Since it was out of anonymity, he wasn't able to release important details. Nevertheless, the benefits got him and his family a two week winter vacation in the islands of Tahiti. Remnants of his tan were still present on his body.

"So, he had spoken with the CEO of that company. He and your father are conducting business as we speak," she informed her son. "As a favor to your father, the CEO's family will be visiting here for a few days on holiday." She turned her head to her son. "Since your father's promotion, we are safe to say their names since they are engaged in business together."

"Coolness," replied Izuku. "Who is the family in question?"

"Actually, we have met them before on our last vacation in Tahiti," answered Inko in a low voice. She was snapping her fingers, as if she was trying to recall their names. "I can't recall the last name, but I remember the mother's name being Willow…"

"...Schnee…"

She snapped her fingers again. "That's right! Willow Schnee! Quite a woman of valor and prestige when we have met them. I recall you getting acquainted with their daughters…."

"...Winter, Whitley, and...and...and…."

"Weiss," she said to complete his statement. "That is correct, Icchan! Thanks to them, we were able to have an enjoyable vacation in the French Polynesian islands. With your father working with the Schnee Dust Company, income will become more lucrative." She fixed her eyes toward her son. "So, that is why I need you here next week. We are going to entertain the girls while your father and their father discuss business."

 _Oh, no!_ Izuku miserably thought when hearing the horrid words of the temptresses that he had the misfortune to establish his acquaintanceship. He sank low on the bed, feeling the despair and nervous from within.

"So, we are going to clean up tomorrow so we can make a great impression," said Inko.

"When would they be coming," he asked in a low voice. He didn't want to display nervousness out of concern from his mother. She and his father didn't need to know the reason for his transgressions with the Schnee women.

"Actuality, they will be arriving by plane this evening," answered Inko in her sweet voice. "They are going to stay at the Ritz-Carlton in the garden district. However, they are coming to the tea ceremony on Monday."

It was typical Inko to inform Izuku at the last minute. Despite having two days before judgement day, the girls will be roaming the city at any point of time. It was only a matter of time before their reunion. If only his naive mother knew what those girls were capable of doing to him, especially upon meeting the girls on that particular trip.

He gripped the bedsheets. He needed to play coy to not alert his mother. "Great," he exclaimed. "That is great to know, Mom." He stood up and placed his bare feet on the floor. He stretched his arms. "So, anyway! If you excuse me, I think I am going to step out for a minute to get some fresh air."

Inko nodded in compliance. "That's a great idea. I need to air out your room anyway. Smells like teen spirit." She waved her hands to the somewhat arid stench of his bedroom. "I know we can take a day or two without a shower, son. But applying water to the skin wouldn't hurt you."

He gave the okay sign as he exited the room. When seeing his mother out of sight, he rushed into the rumpus room. When entering the tiny spare bedroom, he closed the door and rushed into the closet. When sliding the closet, he observed the stack of boxes where he had left for emergencies.

In case he didn't make the cut for Christ's return, if Katsuki ever became #1 Pro Hero, or in this instance, the invasion of the Schnee family. In the tiny corner beside the box of his mother's skinny clothes, he saw what he needed to find.

 _The Breakfast Club_ soundtrack vinyl sleeve. Knowing his parents wouldn't dare touch the record since they both disliked the movie, the vinyl record sleeve was a front of where he had kept his emergency stash.

Collections of savings from birthdays, New Years, Golden Week, and his usual allowances were inside the album sleeve. He reached inside and was grateful to God that the money remained. Combination of yen and US dollars were neatly stacked in a rubberband. _This should be enough to stay at a manga cafe for a few days. Akihabara isn't that far from here. I think if I could leave early in the morning, then I can be gone in time before Mom wakes up for spring cleaning. Sorry, Mom, but you have to take one for the team. For it isn't you they are wanting to sip tea and eat scones with. I am definitely on their menu._

After gathering about $200, he retrieved it in his pocket and returned the stash back into the album sleeve. Just as an extra precaution, he placed it in his mother's skinny clothes. No disrespect to his mother dearest, but he was certain that that box wouldn't be used anytime soon.

Slowly closing the door, he quietly tiptoed out of the rumpus room and headed to the hallway. He could still see his mother getting a head start on cleaning his bedroom. His plan was to head out to Akihabara and rent out a booth. He didn't want anything tracing his whereabouts. If anything he had learned from watching _The Wire_ , cash only.

He was entering the living room where he had spotted his shoes near the alcove. Feeling the relief as he was at home stretch, he turned to face his room. "Alright, Mom. I will be heading out for a bit. Be back in a few hours."

"All right, honey. Be safe," she said from afar.

Izuku sat at the foot of the steps. He was reaching for his shoes when suddenly he had heard a knock at the door.

The sound sort of threw off his concentration. "Huh," he questioned himself. He didn't recall his mother informing him of any visitors at this time. And normally solicitors would come early in the morning. "Mom, are you expecting any guests?"

The sound of Inko's footsteps drew closer as she walked toward the living room. "I don't think so, sweetie. Probably NHK wanting their collector's fee." She stopped at the door, looked at the peephole, and without a pause, opened it.

As he was tying his final lace, he heard the gleeful sound of his mother's cheery voice.

" _Inko, darling. A pleasure to see you once more."_

It was a voice that he knew all too well and was gravely familiar with. Upon hearing the deep womanly voice, it was accompanied with his mother happily laughing.

"Willow," cried Inko as she rushed and hugged the socialite of the Schnee dynasty. The duo embraced tightly, kissing each other on the cheek before hugging each once more. "My God, aren't you the cat's pajamas!"

A slight laughter was emitted from her lips. "I aim to please, love. I am so happy to see you."

"I thought your flight wasn't until this evening."

"Oh, sweetness. When you are Schnee, they take care of business whenever we want things to happen."

Inko was laughing before hugging Willow once more. Meanwhile, Izuku kept his eyes on the floor. He was frozen as he stared at the high heel shoes. Shoes he was very familiar with in their not-so-distant past. "Goodness," cried Inko. "Look at my three little nieces! Oh my, oh my, oh my!"

As if glass were breaking, three more sets of shoes accompanied the elder Schnee.

"Icchan," said Inko. "Aren't you going to speak?"

A nervous smile cracked from his chapped and quivering lips. He slowly drifted his heavy head to the river of white and the sea of blue. The elder Schnee was positioned in front of him. Her porcelain skin reminded Izuku of milk. Her long hair tied in a ponytail. Her clothes screamed expensive. Her deep sea eyes were focused onto his eyes as if she was staring into his soul. He nodded his head. "Afternoon, Auntie Willow."

Then, the set of daughters before him. The eldest daughter, cold as ice, but beauty was gentle like a calm autumn day. Her rosy lips produced a smile as her arms were folding. "Afternoon, Winter."

The middle daughter. Cold, prissy, pampered, overdramatic, materialistic. Honestly, when the word, bitch, was adapted into modern lexicon, her face was on the cover under its definition. Her rosy cheeks and blue eyes were set onto his. A tiny, yet sinister smile appeared. "Hey, Weiss."

Finally, the youngest daughter. A young bitch in training. The worst of qualities that came from Jacques and Willow. Not old enough to obtain a driver's license and has been kicked out of school plenty of time. Despite her porcelain beauty, she wasn't as sweet as she looks. Bitter as molasses on a cool November morning. "Hey, Whitley."

Inko tapped Izuku's shoulder. "Well, don't stand there being awkward and in the way," she said. "Let them in."

Like a troubled pet, he scooted his butt from the area and positioned himself on the alcove. Meanwhile, Inko went into the cabinet to give the girls their houseshoes. He was frozen in time. The moment to evacuate has been compromised.

'Girls," said Inko. "If I would have known you were coming, then I would have made dinner."

"Relax," replied Willow. "We wanted it to be a surprise. If you want, I can call a cater and treat you all for dinner."

"Oh, Willow, you don't have to," retorted Inko humbly.

"Please, sweetness. It is the least I can do. After all, with your husband involved in our affairs," she said. "We are basically family."

Inko happily clapped her hands. "Well, how can I say no." She held Willow's hands. "Thank you so much. Let me make you guys some tea. Come and make yourselves at home." She turned to Izuku. "Darling, don't be a plank. Help the ladies out."

Shivers ran down his spine as he remained stiff on the hallway floor. He thanked the Lord that he could control his bladder. It gave him memories of Kindergarten with Katsuki and his teasing. He was taking slow steps back, thinking of alternatives. It was a shame that he lived on the seventh floor or else he would have snuck out the balcony.

"P-p-p-plans...r-r-r-remember," replied Izuku nervously as his stuttering returned. It was met with stifled laughter from the girls.

Inko nervously tried regaining her composure. "Izuku is very shy around beautiful women like yourselves." The eager mother placed her hands on her hips to assert her authority. "Let's get to it, Icchan." She lowered her eyes, displaying the look of unspoken consequences of his refusal. His eyes were transfixed to the only exit and then felt the daggers of the Schnee women. He released an audible sigh, showing defeat. He didn't say a word as he walked past the ladies. "This way, ladies." He wavered his hands, directing the girls to the living room.

Inko was happier than a piglet covered in its own filth. "Girls, the living room has everything you need. Izuku, go and show them the entertainment center and how to work the kotatsu."

He nodded in compliance. She turned to Willow. "Now, let me go and get the tea ready."

"Sure, Inko. I will make the call for the caterer." She raised her eyebrow. "Interested in German, French, or Nigerian."

"Let's have Nigerian," replied Inko. "I can eat some barbecue suya."

"Certainly, dear," she replied.

_**Ten minutes later….** _

After Izuku got the Schnee daughters adjusted with the use of the entertainment center and getting cozy with the kotatsu, he returned to the kitchen where his mother was residing. She was preparing leftover teacakes and scones. She put out the good china for their dessert and tea.

Willow sat at the bar in front of the kitchen. She pursed her lip as she ingested the barley tea. She crossed her legs, displaying etiquette as if they were at a professional tea ceremony.

"I must say, Inko. You always knew how to make tea," said Willow as she smiled as she raised the cup. "Compliments to the chef. Better than the chefs back home."

Inko touched her chest. "Stop it, Willow. You're just making fun."

The elder Schnee clicked her tongue. "Make fun is when going on shopping sprees. This is serious. Leave me the recipe."

Izuku coughed to alert the mothers. "All right, Mom. The girls are set and I put their stuff in the rumpus room." He decided to use politeful words. " _May_ I go and head out."

Izuku gasped when feeling Willow's soft hands touching his arm. "What's the hurry, Izuku?! Don't want to spend time with your aunt _and_ your sisters?"

The way she conveyed those words gave the teen shivers. He tried not focusing on the events that led him in that particular juncture those few months back.

"I...I...don't want to...to...be rude," said Izuku nervously.

"Good," she smiled as she patted the neighboring seat. "Sit down with your auntie for a spell. Tell me what is going on since we have last _interacted_ with you."

"Thank you for putting some sense in my Icchan," chirped Inko happily. "I honestly feel that he always has to be on the go all the time. Learn how to unplug for a while."

Although his mother couldn't catch it, he could feel the alluring stares throughout the room. With his mother's back to them, Izuku was center stage. Knowing that he didn't have any other choice, he reluctantly sat in the chair beside his auntie.

As he was sitting in the chair, he heard Inko's cell phone rang. She immediately picked up the phone. "Hello? Inko speaking?" Her emerald eyes widened when recognizing the sound of the caller. "Hey, baby! I didn't recognize this number. I have to remember that you are in Remnant. Hold on a second, babe." She turned to Willow. "I am sorry to be rude, but I am going to step out for a minute."

The silver-haired mother wavered her hand. "Never you worry, dear. Talk to your husband. Send him and my husband love. Meanwhile, I will get _reacquainted_ with _your_ son."

Inko cheered happily as she walked away from the kitchen and headed toward her bedroom, leaving Izuku alone with the succubi in their surrogate nest.

When seeing that Inko was out of sight, the elder Schnee turned to the girls. Each had a sinister, yet alluring look on their face.

"So happy to see you again, I-zu-ku baby!" She was smiling, if not wearing a Cheshire grin. She playfully blew into his ear and placed her hand on his thigh. "The girls and I miss you so much. It has been quite some time, baby. Oum, do you get handsome every day."

Izuku released a gulp in his throat. "Auntie! What do you want?" His voice was low enough that he wouldn't disturb his mother. His worried expression only excited the mother.

"What do I want," she retorted. "You know, Izuku. You should be quite pleased that your aunt and your sisters are visiting you. We couldn't wait any longer without seeing your beautiful face." She licked her lips when she used his hand to stroke his chest. "And this handsome frame of yours. Oum, does it give us chills."

"I thought this was a one-time thing," he whispered to the woman.

She pursed her lips. "Oh, darling. Just because _you_ made it a one-time thing didn't mean _we_ made it a one-time thing," she said seductively. "How could anyone forget that figure of yours?" She turned to the others. "Isn't that right, girls?"

It was Weiss that spoke first. "You know you are cute and all, but you're such an idiot. What a Schnee wants, a Schnee gets. And _no_ isn't an option, you damn baka!"

Winter spoke next. "Plus, are you sure you should be talking, Deku." She used her hand to spread her legs, showcasing her creamy legs and her panties. They were blue-and-black striped. "I mean it was you that _dip_ each of our paintbrushes."

Izuku gasped when feeling Willow's hand brushed onto his groin. "Shh," she said. "Just doing an inspection on this filthy cock of yours. I mean, you have been quite dirty to your oba-and-onee-sans." She clicked her tongue. "Such a filthy cock doesn't belong to any pesky girl." She scoffed. "A disgrace you could be, Izuku. But don't worry, we don't mind disciplining you."

It was met with a chuckle from Whitley. She crossed her legs. "Yeah, if Daddy dearest knew that you deflowered and raped each of us, then you would be so dead, Izuku!"

"That's a lie," he retorted.

"We have the proof, doofus," replied Weiss. "To think we have the data that could be put all over social media."

"Putting the entire family to shame," said Winter. "What would your father think? What would our father think that his colleague's son was the rapist of all of us?"

Izuku felt the grips of her hand around his growing erection. "Go against us, baby, and we can dismantle your future. What would your poor mother think," she cried insincerely. She used her index fingers to encircle the area. She used her leg to rub against his. "If you cherish your family, then you must cherish ours, I-zu-ku." She blew into his ears. "After all, we made it loud and clear on that day in Tahiti. Remember?!"

"So, true, Mom," retorted Weiss. "After all, you are officially our family pet. _And we wouldn't dare let you go!_ "

_**To be continued….** _


End file.
